


Love Beneath The Surface

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, OOC Erestor, Twincest, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you only need one elf to know what love is, but sometimes the fear of losing leads you to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon  
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Only the OC.

**Imladris…**

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood arrived at Imladris, surrounded by his guards.

Elladan and Elrohir watched as they arrived. They did not see the prince at first, but when the guards stepped aside, they saw him and were struck anew by beauty.

‘You are still beautiful; my heart is calling for you,’ Elladan thought.

Legolas’ hair shone as brightly as the sun. Wisps of hair were on his face, blown there by the wind. His blue eyes were calm like the sea. He was perfect.

Elladan started to walk towards the prince with a large smile on his face.

Elrohir noticed his twin’s smile; to him it was not a regular smile, it was more like a smile full of passion and lust.

He started to walk towards Legolas in order to greet him.

Legolas dismounted from his horse and gave a slight bow. Then he asked, “Elladan, Elrohir. I need to speak with your father; where is he?”

“He is in the garden, alone,” Elladan said.

Legolas’ guards began to follow the prince as he made his way to the garden, but they all halted at Elladan’s voice.

“Stop!”

“Brother, what are you doing?” Elrohir asked his brother, and came forward.

Legolas turned around and asked him softly, “What is it Elladan?”

“For a long time I want to tell you how I feel about you, but I did not have the courage to say it. But I think that I love… you,” Elladan said.

Legolas looked at him and thought that Elladan loved him as a friend, not a lover, and did not say anything. He just looked at him and smiled.

Elrohir was stunned by his brother’s words; he could not believe what he had just heard. He was certain that his brother loved him, and he moved his hands to his head as if he felt pain.

Elladan noticed it and, frowning, asked, “Brother, what is wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Elrohir said and left the two elves, making his way to his chamber.

Meanwhile, Legolas dismissed his guards and was about to ask Elladan to join him. But before he could ask, he saw him leaving after his twin.

Legolas was puzzled. ‘What was that? There is something very odd thing going on,’ he thought to himself. ‘I shall not get involved and interrupt them. Remember why you came here Prince Legolas…’

With a shake of his head, Legolas cleared his head of his thoughts and stepped into the garden.

Legolas saw Lord Elrond and went towards him. He knelt before Elrond, but rose when he was told the same thing he heard a month earlier. “You do not have to kneel and bow to me, Prince Legolas; you are most welcome here.”

Legolas smiled and said to Elrond, “And you do not have to call me Prince.” The elf-lord smiled in return.

“My lord, I have a message from my father,” Legolas said, giving the parchment to Elrond. Then, because he was worried about them, he asked, “Is there something going on between the twins?”

“What do you mean?” Elrond asked him, his eyes on the message.

‘Wonderful…now how do I explain it to him?’ Legolas thought.

“Elladan stopped me before I came to see you and said that he thinks he loves me. After he said it Elrohir started to look very sick and walked away,” Legolas explained.

“Elladan said that he loved you?” Elrond was staring at the prince.

“He told me that he *thinks* he loves me, my lord. But I love him as a friend, not a lover,” Legolas replied softly, trying to stay calm.

“Oh Valar…” Elrond sighed.

“What is it, my lord?” Legolas asked worriedly. ‘I hope that I have not ruined everything,’ he thought.

“As much as I know Elrohir – and I know him pretty well – I can swear to you that he would do anything for Elladan, even die for him. He loves him,” Elrond said, and looked at the prince. He saw the frown on Legolas’ face, and continued, “I do not wish to lose my sons.”

Elrond did not see his advisor at first, but then he saw him as Erestor stood in front of the prince, anger on his face.

Erestor’s eyes were fixed on Legolas, and accused him: “You were not supposed to come here. Because of you, we will lose them. Can you not see that you would destroy the lord’s heart? Can you not see that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

“Erestor stop!” Elrond ordered.

Legolas face fell at the words he had just heard, and said nothing. He fought against the tears to stop them from falling. ‘How dare he insult me like this?’ he thought angrily.

“My lord?” Elrond heard his old friend Glorfindel as he approached them. “My lord? Elladan and Elrohir have gone,” Glorfindel said.

“What? How did this happen?” Elrond asked in fear. He did not wish to lose his sons.

“Elladan walked after him, trying to speak with him, but Elrohir was already beyond listening, and he pushed Elladan away from him. He got his horse from the stable, mounted and rode away into the forest. But Elladan did not give up, and rode after him,” Glorfindel explained.

Erestor looked at the prince, blaming him for what happened, making Legolas feel ashamed of himself.

“Then, because of me, my lord, you have lost your sons,” Legolas said, and left them.

“No… Legolas, come back here…” Elrond called to him, but the prince did not listen.

‘He blames himself…’ Elrond thought, wanting the prince to come back.

Elrond looked at his advisor and said with a rough voice, “Now look what you have done! Now he really believes that he is the main cause.”

“Forgive me my lord,” Erestor apologized to him.

“You have to apologize to the prince, not to me,” Elrond said.

~*~

At the same time, within the forest…

Elladan tried to reach his brother, but could not. It seemed that Elrohir would not even listen to him.

“Elrohir!” calling for him to stop, but Elrohir’s horse ran faster and faster within the forest.

“Daro Ryhsŏ,” Elladan called to Elrohir’s horse.

The horse stopped, and Elrohir dismounted in anger. He mumbled, “Leave me alone… you love the prince, go to him.”

Elladan had dismounted from his horse, and called to his brother, hoping Elrohir would look at him.

“No… although I thought I was… but… I found that I have more feelings for you… I love you.”

Elrohir turned towards his brother and looked at him.

Elladan looked into his brother’s gray eyes; the tears within them looked as if they were like the ships that sail to Valinor.

“Did you say that you love me? Do you really love me?” Elrohir asked him, as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

Elladan wiped the tears off his brother’s face and took him in his arms. Then he kissed Elrohir passionately on his lips.

~

Later that day…

Elrond searched for Legolas. He began the search at his guest’s chamber, where he thought Legolas would be, but there was no sign of him.

He found Legolas’ guards talking between themselves, but the prince was not with them either.

“Where is your prince?” Elrond asked them.

“We do not know my lord,” Córmarũil, the main guard said, and added, “We have not see him since this morning, when he dismissed us.”

Elrond sighed and opened his mouth to explain, but before he could do so, he heard Erestor’s voice.

“My lord, my lord…” Erestor called from afar, running towards Elrond.

Elrond looked at Erestor as he heard the call, and waited for the advisor to come forward. When he did, Elrond asked, “What is it?”

“My lord, your sons have come back, they are here…”

Elrond found himself running towards the border to see his sons.

He saw them; Elladan rode on Elrohir’s horse, his brother behind him. Elrohir was stroking his brother’s hair and kissing his neck.

“Is everything alright between you two?” Elrond asked them.

“Yes father,” Elladan said and explained, “It seems that I was not sure about my feelings, and I had this thought that Elrohir did not love me…”

Elrohir completed his brother’s sentence. “And we should thank Legolas for that.”

Elladan turned his head to his brother and kissed him.

Then they realised that something was wrong and they stopped kissing.

“Adar, where is Legolas?” Elladan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Only the OC’s.

Elrond sighed heavily and mused aloud, “From trouble to trouble.”

Elrohir heard the worried tone in his father’s voice, and asked, “Father, is there something wrong?”

“Well… there was a misunderstanding, and the prince was blamed when the two of you left,” Elrond explained.

“Because of us?” Elladan asked.

“Yes,” Elrond said, and added, “and now I do not know where to look for him. Even his own guards do not know where he is.”

An idea came to Elrohir; he remembered a time when Legolas ran from them after an argument and was found by the waterfall, shouting before he gradually calmed down.

“Lover, do you remember the waterfall where we found Legolas that one time?”

“You are a genius, ervainen vorn (my dark beautiful one). We should make our way there,” Elladan said and kissed his brother, almost making them fall off the horse. Elladan stroked his brother’s back, over and over, making Elrohir shudder.

“I hope he will be there…” Elrond said. He did not waste any time, and quickly walked to the waterfall.

The twins dismounted from the horse and followed their father. They wanted to apologize to the prince for their behavior.

Instead of the prince they saw Erestor; he looked upset. They noticed the way he walked. Instead of his usual gliding walk, he was striding. The twins could not remember ever seeing Erestor like this.

“Erestor?” Elrohir called.

The advisor stopped striding and looked at the twins.

“What is it? What has happened?” Elrohir asked.

“It was because of me,” Erestor confessed.

“What do you mean?” Elladan asked.

“I am the one who blamed Legolas,” Erestor said, and stopped to see their reaction. Though they all stared at him, they did not say anything. Lowering his head, he continued, “I blamed him for causing your father pain, that he…” The rest of the sentence trailed off, and tears fell down his cheeks.

“It was not your fault; do not blame yourself for our behavior, my friend,” Elrohir said. He went to Erestor and put his arms around him, letting Erestor cry on his shoulder.

“It is my fault… he will never forgive me for insulting him like that…” Erestor cried.

“He will. He has a forgiving heart; just give him time,” Elladan suggested.

“Thank you for being so good to me,” Erestor said. He wiped the tears from his face and started walking back to the house.

“If you see Glorfindel, will you give him a kiss from us?” Elrohir said loudly.

“On the cheeks?” Erestor asked.

“No… on his lips…” Elladan grinned at him.

“Will you do it?” Elrohir said.

“I will do the best I can,” Erestor replied, and walked away.

“We will see you later then,” Elladan shouted to him.

~

_At the waterfall…_

Elrond went on alone in search of the prince, and found him where the twins said he would be. He noticed the prince curled up on the ground near the waterfall; he was holding his head in his hands. He looked so fragile to Elrond at that moment that it made the lord’s heart ache. It pained him.

Elrond wanted to reach out and take the prince in his arms and hug him. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but no words came, and the only sound was the waterfall. 

The elf-lord wanted to make his way to Legolas, but he found he could not move his legs.

“Prince Legolas?” He found himself reverting to formality.

Legolas lifted his head at the voice, but did not turn around. He asked in a weak and frightened voice, “Am I banished from here, my lord?”

“No… you are not, my prince,” Elrond said, and sighed as he found the courage to walk to Legolas. He continued, “I do not see any reason why you should be banished; you are always welcome here, my prince.”

“But why, my lord?” Legolas turned his head and looked at Elrond “I am the one that caused your sons to leave and, because of me, your sons are going die. For that my lord, I do not know why you say that I am always welcome here.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Elrond spoke. “They are alright, Legolas; no harm has been done, and I cannot see you blaming yourself like this. I would do anything to ease the pain for you, if you would let me.”

“But… Elladan… Elrohir…” Legolas began to protest, as he was still convinced that he was to blame.

“They are alright, though they want to thank you,” Elrond said and reached out with his hand to wipe away the tears that flowed from Legolas’ eyes.

“Thank me, my lord?” Legolas asked.

“For being caring and supporting,” Elrond said softly to him.

“But… I did not do anything…” Legolas started to protest, but was silenced as Elrond’s finger was on his lips.

“You did. You care because you are interested in those around you, and if something was amiss to your eyes, you would always let it show, young prince,” Elrond explained, and then he started to kiss Legolas softly on the lips, only for Legolas to break away.

“My lord,” Legolas said. He got up and walked back a step. 

“What is it Greenleaf? Have I hurt you?” Elrond asked. 

Legolas covered his mouth and did not say anything. He lowered his face as he felt embarrassed by the kiss.

“Legolas?” Elrond called, but the young elf took another step back, as he felt ashamed.

“Why did you do this, my lord?” Legolas asked. 

“Because…” Elrond started to say, only to be cut off by the prince.

“Because I am beautiful, my lord?” Legolas asked, as he knew that most of the elves thought that, and said so when he asked them. 

“No, because for being the elf you are,” Elrond explained, and then asked, “Do you prefer that the kiss was meant for your being beautiful?”

“I… I thought you were punishing me, my lord, for all the trouble I have caused,” Legolas replied.

“Since when is a kiss punishment? Why should I punish you?” Elrond asked.

“Because of your sons, my lord,” Legolas answered softly and took another step back.

Elrond sighed.“ Legolas, has your father ever told you how stubborn you are?” he asked, looking at the prince. Then he continued, and found himself repeating over and over the same sentence: “My sons are alright; they came back in one piece, so stop blaming yourself!”

Legolas smiled shyly at the lord, but then another thought crossed his mind. “Do you really love me as I am or just because I am beautiful?” Legolas asked as he felt he needed to be certain.

Elrond sighed once more and thought, ‘When Thranduil gets here I will need to talk to him.’ And smiled as the thought crossed his mind.

“I love you as you are,” Elrond said and came closer to the prince.

“Love… me?” Legolas asked, his mouth agape.

“Yes, I believe so,” Elrond started to say, and then noticed the frown appearing on the young prince’s face. “For a long time, Erestor tried to convince me that my feelings for you were not love, that I loved another. But I came to the conclusion that I did love you, and I would do anything to make you mine… and you will be, beloved,” Elrond confessed, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“So that is why he blamed me for…” Legolas’ tone of voice sounded angry to Elrond. 

“Will you forgive him?” Elrond asked, looking at Legolas, but it seemed that the young prince had not paid any attention to what Elrond had said.

“Legolas,” Elrond called, and added as he noticed the look that Legolas gave him, “Will you forgive him? Will you forgive Erestor?”

There was silence, as if Legolas was confused by the question. Then he gave his answer. “I do not know, my lord, I do not know…” Legolas backed away from Elrond and quickly walked away.

Elrond called to him several times, but the prince did not return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Only the OC’s.

Elrond wanted to follow him and at least try to make the prince see sense, but the way Legolas kept walking made Elrond realise that the prince was hurting. The elf-lord decided that maybe Legolas needed some time to be alone.

~

Next morning…

Elrond left his chamber and went to look for the prince in his room, but there was no sign of him. 

He saw his sons sitting in the garden, talking softly to each other, and decided to speak with them and ask if they had seen Legolas.

The twins saw their father approach and Elladan asked his father, “Did you find him yesterday adar?”

“Thank you, I did, exactly where you told me. I opened my heart to him…” Elrond started to reply, but then he saw Erestor. The advisor looked a little pale, but he was glaring at Elrond.

“And?” Erestor asked, his lips trembling.

“He acted strangely and was being very stubborn. I have no idea how King Thranduil manages to control his son,” Elrond explained.

“Why? What happened?” the twins asked as one.

“He did not believe me when I said that you were back alive and in one piece. Then when I told him about my feelings for him, he again refused to believe me. I tried to tell him that I loved him because of who he was, and not because he was beautiful…” Elrond was cut off his older son, Elladan.

“But adar, you always mentioned when Legolas came how beautiful he was, that he was so much like his nana.”

Elrond sighed and said, “He does remind me of her. He inherited her beauty, but he is also well-mannered, and his soul fair and gentle.”

Elrohir looked at his father and asked, “Where is he adar?” noticing how his father spoke about the prince.

“I do not know my son, for I have not seen him since yesterday,” Elrond said.

“What exactly happened yesterday? Tell us from the beginning,” Elladan teased.

“I kissed him…” Elrond mumbled.

“And what was Legolas’ reaction?” Erestor asked.

“He… backed away from me… he had a frown upon his face. Then I told him how you had convinced me, Erestor, that my feelings for him were different to what I thought they were, and from that point I could not reach him,” Elrond explained.

“What do you mean, my lord?” Erestor asked.

“I asked him if he would forgive you, but he had no answer to give, and went away…”

“But where is he now, my lord?” Erestor asked.

“I am trying to look for him now; would you all join me?” Elrond asked.

They nodded in reply and followed him.

They saw Legolas’ guards and went over to them.

“Have you seen your prince?” Elrond asked.

“We have not see him since yesterday morning, my lord, why?” Galdor asked. He looked at the rest of the guards and saw the frowns on their faces. They all started to ask themselves as to where Prince Legolas could be. 

“I need to talk to him,” Elrond said to them and added, “About the message.”

“Do you want us to try and find him, my lord?” Córmarũil asked.

Elrond nodded. “In case you find him, please escort him to my chamber,” Elrond said and made his way back inside the house.

“We will my lord,” Córmarũil called after him.

~

_In the meantime, at the stables…_

Legolas stroked his horse and murmured to him, “I do not know why my father sent me here… I have ruined their lives… I should never have come here…”

He kept stroking his horse and asked, “Are you ready for a ride?”

A few moments later he heard footsteps and turned towards the door. “My lord?” he called.

“Do you know that all Imladris’ elves have been looking for you, Prince Legolas?” Glorfindel asked him formally.

‘Looking for me? Why?’ Legolas thought.

“No…” Legolas replied. 

“I… all I wanted was to be alone,” Legolas said. His voice sounded sad to Glorfindel.

“Would you like to tell me what burdens your heart?” Glorfindel asked, wanting to know what made the prince act like this.

“No… all that I wanted was to be alone. Why?” Legolas asked.

“Lord Elrond asked that whoever found you was to take you to his chamber…” Glorfindel explained as he scanned the young prince’s face.

‘Now he wants me in his bed…’ Legolas thought angrily.

Every elf or maiden asked him to share their bed with him, and yet he refused. Legolas felt the need for love; he did not love any of them and they did not love him. Then why should he love a lord who only wanted to share a bed with him?

Glorfindel stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Legolas looked at him and said, “Forgive me, my lord, but I need to be alone,” and turned his back to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel nodded; he could feel that something was burdening the prince, but decided not to push him.

Glorfindel left the stable and decided to wait for the prince outside.

Legolas made sure that his weapons were strapped tightly on his body before mounting his horse.

“Let us ride quietly and quickly,” he whispered to his horse.

~

Glorfindel could hear the sound of a horse galloping, and saw the young prince riding away from Imladris. 

The warrior started to walk back to the house, thinking that he should inform his friend that Prince Legolas had left. 

Glorfindel walked towards Lord Elrond’s chamber. When he got there he noticed that Legolas’ guards as well as the twins and Erestor were there. They were either frowning or had worried looks on their faces.

He smiled.

“Why are you smiling? Have you found him?” Erestor asked.

“I need to speak with Elrond first; is he still in his chamber?” Glorfindel asked.

Glorfindel saw the twins nod in reply, and knocked on the door before he entered.

“My lord,” Glorfindel said, and bowed to his lord who sat uncomfortably on a chair.

Elrond rose from his chair and returned the bow, thinking, ‘I seem to be bowing all the time.’

“You are smiling; I suppose you have found the prince?” Elrond asked as he looked behind Glorfindel, trying to see if Legolas was there. When he could not, he then asked, “Where is he?”

The smile faded from Glorfindel’s face. “He left. The prince left, my lord.”

“But his guards are here… How? Why?” Elrond asked confused.

“My lord, I believe that it was a matter of the heart. Words had been said, and accusations made against him…” Glorfindel found himself saying, but truthfully he himself did not know why the prince had left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Only the OC’s.

"WHAT?" Elrond shouted, before ordering, "Call Legolas’ guards in!" 

Glorfindel nodded and left. A short time later he returned with the guards.

Elrond scanned the worried faces of the guards. They stared back at him in fear, afraid that something might have happened to their prince.

"Your prince was seen riding away from Imladris, alone, by Lord Glorfindel," he said. There was confusion now on the guards’ faces. Elrond looked at them sympathetically before saying, "Get your horses ready; we must leave for Mirkwood by nightfall."

"Yes, my lord," the guards said, and left the lords alone.

Elrond turned to Glorfindel. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "Find Erestor and my sons. We have to get ready for a long journey. I can only hope that Legolas had not gone too far.” He turned to leave, but then stopped to look at the warrior. “Oh, and Glorfindel, I want you to run Imladris while I am gone. I know you will keep my kingdom safe," Elrond said.

"Yes, my lord," Glorfindel said, and left, smiling to himself. As he went to find Erestor and the twins, all the while he kept thinking, 'I will rule his kingdom, I am the ruler…' He could not stop smiling.  
~

Elrond sat at his table and began to write a message to Thranduil. He was not looking forward to it. Elrond knew how stubborn and protective Thranduil could be. He wondered how Thranduil would react if he found out that Elrond loved his son. He hoped that the king would approve and let him have the chance to get closer to Legolas.

Once he had finished writing, he called over the messenger and gave him the parchment before sending him away.

~

Glorfindel found Erestor and the twins on the bridge. 

They scanned the warrior’s face, wondering what it was that had put a smile on his face.

"Glorfindel what are you so happy about?" Erestor asked.

"I am to run Imladris while Elrond searches for Legolas," he said.

"What?" they asked in one voice.

"Yes, after you leave… your father told me to keep his kingdom safe, and that is what I will do!"

"When do we leave? Tell us from the beginning!" the advisor asked.

"Elrond asked me to come and find you. He will explain everything…" Glorfindel said, but he was not able to complete his sentence. He could only watch as they raced away to see Elrond.  
~

"Father?" Elladan called as they arrived at Elrond’s room.

Elrond up looked as they all came in.

"Why are we leaving? Has something happened?" Elrohir was the one to ask questions now.

"Let me start by saying that Prince Legolas has left…" Elrond began before he was cut off.

"LEFT?" they all asked at once.

"Yes, and Glorfindel was the one that saw him leave."

"So, is that why we are leaving, my lord?" Erestor asked.

Elrond nodded. 

"Ready your horses and your weapons, because we have a long journey. We do not know how far ahead Legolas is; with hope he can not have gone too far."

"Even me, my lord?" Erestor asked. "Should I not stay here and make sure that Lord Glorfindel does not fool around?"

"No, you are coming with us. Glorfindel is quite capable of running Imladris; he does not ‘fool around’ as you put it," Elrond said, staring at his advisor. Erestor turned his head away, feeling uncomfortable.

"But why my lord?" Erestor asked after a moment, looking back at Elrond again.

"I need my advisor there to advise me and to make sure I do not lose control."

"Yes, my lord," Erestor said.

"As soon as it is dusk, we leave," Elrond said.

"Yes, father," the twins said and left, Erestor following them.  
~

Legolas wept as he left Imladris. He was riding as fast as he could, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Why did you send me there, adar? I only cause them pain…' Legolas thought. His heart and mind seemed to be covered with shadows and ice.

'Erestor was right, every time I go there I ruin their lives,’ he thought.

Legolas rode and rode, his mind elsewhere. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was totally unaware of the orcs until all of a sudden his horse screamed, struck by arrows. He quickly jumped to the ground as his horse fell, but before he had a chance to do anything, he was surrounded.  
~

**That evening in Imladris…**

Elrond left his chamber and walked to the stable. His horse was saddled, and was standing waiting patiently for his master. After stroking his horse’s nose briefly, Elrond mounted and rode towards the courtyard where the others were. When he arrived there he saw they were already mounted, eager to be off and begin their search for Prince Legolas.

Lord Glorfindel stood and watched as Elrond arrived. "I hope you will find him soon, and come back with one piece," he said.

"Thank you my friend," Elrond said. He turned to the others and said, "Let us ride now." He started to lead the group out of Imladris.

They set a fast pace, wanting to find the prince as quickly as possible.

Elrond hoped in his heart that nothing had happened to the prince.

'I hope nothing has happened to you _meleth-e-guilen_ ,' Elrond thought in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _meleth-e-guilen_ \- love of my life


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Only the OC’s.

**A week later…**

A scout was sent ahead. It did not take long before he returned. His face was pale. 

“My lord? My lord?” the scout called.

Elrond heard the scout calling him, then noticed the look on the scout’s face and went towards him. “What is it? What did you see?” Elrond asked worriedly. 

The scout took some deep breaths and said, “Something is wrong; there… there is only a horse there… and a… trail of blood…” He was cut of by his lord.

“Where? Show me!” Elrond ordered.

The scout led the group to the area.

Elrond dismounted from his horse and walked into the clearing; he had a worried look on his face, as he now understood why the scout was concerned – a horse lay bleeding on the grass, and Legolas’ tunic lay nearby, covered with blood. 

There was a trail of blood, it was dry.

Elrond knelt to check the horse. “The horse is dead!” he exclaimed and added sadly as he held the torn tunic in his hands, “It is the horse Legolas was riding…” 

“Then where is Legolas, my friend?” Erestor asked curiously, as he and the others did not see any sign of the elfling.

‘I wish I knew,’ Elrond thought, as he tried to stop the tears from falling. 

Elrond decided to ride to Mirkwood; they might find an answer there.  
~*~

**After two weeks… in Mirkwood…**

King Thranduil hurriedly left his room after being told by his guards that there was a group from Imladris. His heart lightened – his son had came back, as he promised.

Thranduil glanced towards the elves from Imladris, noticing Elrond and the twins, but not knowing why Elrond’s advisor was there too. He stared hard at them, trying to search for Legolas, for his son.

His heart skipped a beat. He could not see his son amongst them.

He knew that his son was in Imladris, and now the Imladris elves had come without him? He began to worry about Legolas.

Thranduil walked towards them, his eyes locked on Elrond who seemed to be wearing a mask on his face, as if he didn’t want Thranduil see what he was thinking.

Thranduil was restless; he wanted to know what was happening. Any other issues were seemed less important.

“Where is my son? Speak quickly!” Thranduil ordered.

But no one answered.

Thranduil approached Elrond further, his heart racing as his mind began to think that something had happened to his son, and his voice was trembled in fear as he asked, “Where is my son?”

Elrond lowered his head and he swallowed hard, not wanting for Thranduil to see him like this. He then raised his head and said, “I need to talk with you… alone.”

Thranduil seemed to ignore what Elrond just said to him. He now stood before Elrond, and could see Elrond was breathing deeply. “Where is my son?” he demanded.

“Thranduil, I need to talk to you alone!” Elrond said in a determined voice.

Thranduil looked at him and shook his head in fear. “No… no… you are not going to tell me that… that my son is… is… dead!” He sank down to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up.

Elrond sighed heavily, trying to find the right words to say. He knelt down before Thranduil. “No, no exactly,” he said, then noticed Thranduil’s look and added as he lowered his head in shame, “We do not have any idea where he is…”

“What?” Thranduil yelled and rose to his feet. He was furious, but at the same time his heart was heavy. 

Elrond stood up as Thranduil tried to catch his breath. “What do you mean that you do not know where he is? He was in YOUR realm!” Thranduil said furiously before raising his hands to his face. He was starting to feel that he was losing control.

He collapsed once more to the ground; he felt that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Elrond knelt down again and tried to comfort him. “Easy, my friend. I only wished to speak with you about your son’s behavior,” Elrond said softly.

Thranduil lift his head and stared at his friend, but Elrond turned his head away. He could feel Thranduil’s eyes on him, piercing him like daggers, as if he wished to kill him with his eyes.

Thranduil struggled within himself, not wanting to do anything foolish.

“Not now! Not until I find my son!” Thranduil exclaimed.

Erestor felt guilty when he saw the pain on the king’s face, realizing what had happened.

Erestor came forward, “My lord?”

Thranduil only stared at the advisor. There was only one thing on his mind – to find his son. Anything else was unimportant.

“Silinde!” Thranduil called.

Thranduil’s loyal guard appeared almost immediately.

Thranduil looked at him. “Prepare the horses; we are going to search for my son…” Thranduil’s voice off as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Silinde nodded and quickly left to do what he was asked.

It did not take much longer before the group left, Thranduil and Silinde following Elrond and his sons.

“Thranduil…” Elrond found his voice. It pained him to see his friend like this.

Erestor moved his horse towards the king. “My lord?”

Thranduil looked at him and said sharply, “Not now!”

They rode faster, the wind biting into their skins. It was as if the Witch-King was chasing them.

After one week without taking any rest, they reached the place.

Thranduil could feel himself choking, his throat tight.

“Water?” he managed to say weakly, unsteadily getting down from his horse.

Elrond dismounted from his horse, and his sons helped him to sit Thranduil onto the wet grass.

Elrond gave a cup of water to Thranduil and told him to drink slowly.

Thranduil started to feel a little calmer after he finished drinking.

In the meantime Erestor had dismounted from his horse and moved towards the king, holding the tunic in his hands.

“My lord?” Erestor looked at the king, his eyes filled with guilt and shame at his behavior before with the prince.

“What is it?” Thranduil asked motionlessly.

Erestor handed him the Legolas’ tunic and then stepped back.

Thranduil’s eyes were staring at the tunic, noticing the dry blood on it. He held his breath, fearing the worst had already happened.

Silinde noticed the frown on his king’s face and tried to comfort him. “My lord? Can I do something to ease the pain?”

Thranduil took a deep breath and nodded to his guard. There was nothing that his guard could do, but perhaps there was something the elves from Imladris could.

“How did this happen?” Thranduil asked, glaring hard at each member of the group, his eyes like sharp daggers, ready to kill.

No answer came, making Thranduil wonder and to become angrier.

“How did this happen?” Thranduil asked again, raising his voice.

Erestor came closer and lowered his head. “It has happened because of me, your highness…” he said softly.

Thranduil looked at him, his eyes examining Erestor. He was surprised and asked, “You?”

“Aye, your highness,” Erestor confirmed, and added, “I blamed your son for everything that involved love…” He sighed and added, his voice breaking, “I will take any punishment that you decide, your highness.”

Elrond approached his advisor and squeezed his shoulders in support, wanting to be there for him. 

“I will think of what you have said, Lord Erestor.” Thranduil turned towards him and added as the tears fell, “Right now, I need to find my son before my heart breaks from grief. He is everything to me, and I don’t wish to lose him…”

Thranduil’s eyes were back on his son’s tunic, then on the grass. He noticed the trail of dried blood, and how some of it was almost vanished from sight.

“Have you tracked the blood? See where it lead to?” Thranduil asked as a light of hope shone in his eyes.

Elrond nodded, unable to tell him that it did not seem to lead anywhere.

Thranduil seemed lost in despair again; he felt like he wanted to kill them all, as they did not do anything to save his son.

“We will find him, my lord.” Silinde said it in purpose to comfort his king, as he was not intending to give up.


End file.
